


Crowley's Daughter, The new ruler of hell

by kueroyalt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 13, Angel Wings, Angel/Demon Hybrid, Angelic Grace, Angels, Angels vs. Demons, Carey Fixes things, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Crowley Has a Heart, Dean Fixes Things, Dean Hates Witches, Dean Winchester Feels, Dean discovers, Declarations Of Love, Demons, Destiel - Freeform, Family Bonding, Fix-It, Gen, Ghost Angels, Ghost Castiel, Grace Bonds, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Mary Winchester - Freeform, Nephilim, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Angel/Demon Relationship, Post-Episode: s12e23 All Along the Watchtower, Post-Season/Series 12, Profound Bond, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Jack Kline, Protective Sam Winchester, Resurrection, Spells & Enchantments, Supernatural 12x23, Tags May Change, Team Free Will, Temporary Character Death, Wings, Witch Curses, Witches, adding more characters later - Freeform, mentions of Jessica Moore - Freeform, mentions of characters not alive, or had, or their thoughts, return from the dead, spells
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-12 16:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11165253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kueroyalt/pseuds/kueroyalt
Summary: The angels and demons discover that a child was produced of an angel and demon. A girl who is now the new ruler of hell. But she doesn't know this nor does she know she is the daughter of Crowley, and now the angels and demons want her. Jack won't let that happen and goes to the only people that could help. Sam and Dean  suffering on loosing Cas and Marry. But Jack wants to save his cousin and this can only be another chapter on how messed up the Winchester's lives are. One person the boys thought were dead returns, old faces returning come to help aid the Winchester's. Plus Dean learns a way to get Cas back. Angel ghost, demons, and magic spells that could bring back the dead can the new ruler of hell deal with the life she is shoved into.  But does she even want to be the ruler of hell? Find out





	1. Oh Brother, Here We Go Again

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of supernatural so please don't sue me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discovery of a secret leads Heaven and Hell on the hunt..............to bad The son of Lucifer tells all to the Winchesters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who the thoughts belong to? tell me your guess in the comments section 
> 
> I know this last season of supernatural left some large openings for introducing some new main characters. But it also brought an end to Mary, Castiel Rowena and Crowley. No Mark Sheppard, he has said he is done with supernatural and thanks to Jared Padalecki Accidentally Spoiled the Return Of Castiel and then Misha Collins confirmed it. So here is something that hit me one day enjoy.  
> My take on season 13  
> 

 

“Dad’s on a hunting trip and he hasn’t been home for a few days.”

 

“I think Dad wants us to pick up where he left off. Saving people. Hunting things. The Family business.”

 

“That thing killed Jess. That thing killed Mom.”

 

“Who are you?” “Castiel.” “Yeah, I figured that much. I mean, what are you?” “I'm an angel of the Lord.”

 

“Dean and I do share a more profound bond.”

 

“Wait Rowena? Does she have red hair and have a thing for ritzy hotels.”

 

"You see my son, the spawn you speak of, is now the King of Hell - total Cinderella story I'd say. Oh aye, and now you, dearest Olivette, are prisoner of the baddest of the bad and his devoted mummy."

 

“Amara is in the wind.” “Yeah God’s freaking sister.”

 

“You gave me what I needed most I want to do the same for you.” “Mom?”

 

“Lucifer is looking for his son.”

 

“Mom. “Mom don’t”

 

“Cas.” “NOOO”

 

 

In the depth of Hell, the demons were fighting over who would now rule hell now that Crowley and Lucifer were gone. When one demon won the bitter fight, he went to take the throne but a surge had smitten the demon like an angel even thou there wasn’t one around. So, another demon tried and the same result.

 

“Why can no one take control of hell.”

 

“This is obviously the work of Rowena.”

 

“No Lucifer as to prevent someone like Crowley to take over.”

 

“Maybe its God shutting hell down.”

 

“Maybe those trials the Winchesters did awhile go finally worked and closed hell.”

 

But all those theories were proven wrong when they learned that Lucifer made an ancient law that said if there was an heir that was sired by the ruler of hell then named by the ruler to be the heir before their demise then no one but that heir could rule Hell. So, it was fair to assume that since Lucifer made the rule it was right to then assume that Lucifer declared the heir since he just had a child so they were about to go out and hunt down Lucifer's new born son until a glowing orb filled the vision of all in hell and all the demons out of hell that the heir was that of Crowley not Lucifer.

 

“Crowley had no child.”

 

“Wait that anti-Christ kid was that Crowley who did that?”

 

“Why did we not know.”

 

“Does this mean there was another anti-Christ child this whole time.”

 

“Where is the child?”

 

They all demand to see the new ruler of hell. The orb that was in the vision of all the demons and the souls tortured in hell changed to show the desire of the image of the new ruler of hell.

 

It showed not the previous known anti-Christ child nor did show a half demon child. Instead the image it showed was that of shock. What it showed was a girl around the age of 20 with brown hair and golden flecked brown eyes. There was no mistaking this as a child of a demon her aura of power displayed this but there was also not mistaking the aura of a child of an angel.

 

Then the orb in everyone’s vision left as sudden and as mysteriously as it had come.

 

 

All that was in everybody’s mind was ‘What the hell do we do?’

 

Except for one prisoner who thought, ‘What does this mean for my sons?’

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Unknown to the demons the vision was not just shown to all of hell, but to all of heaven’s residents and all the angels. This vision sparked a different tone for the angels their cries were different. ‘Great another abomination to deal with.’

 

Except for a select few, of course their thoughts were different from the angels, and different from the confusion of the other souls that lived in heaven.

 

‘Am I just going to sit back and be like my brother or will I get involved?’

 

‘I hope those boys know they better be getting into gear.’

 

‘What those idijts do now?’

 

‘Looks like I’m needed back. I always knew those two would screw it all up again.’

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

The vision also appeared to one Jack, The Nephilim. He also learned about the angels’ reaction to this by picking up on angel radio. One, there comment about him being an abomination was rude but secondly, the vision, and what he heard on angel radio gave him something to do. With this Jack knew this girl had no clue of her power or the position she just inherited from her obvious father Crowley, or the fact that she was sired by heaven and hell. With this Jack knew who he must go to because he had to save his newly discovered cousin because if all angels were brothers and sisters, and that his biological dad was still technically an angel thus making the new ruler of perdition, child of both angel and demon his cousin.  So, he went to the two people that could help, the Winchester brothers.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“You got to be fucking joking.” Was Dean Winchester’s verbal response to what just fucked with his life. Lucifer’s son appears in front of them, and also telling them that Crowley had a secret daughter with an angel nobody knew about and that Crowley’s daughter and thus Rowena’s Granddaughter was the next ruler of hell and now both the angels and demons know and thus they can’t mourn more than three days over the loss of both Cas and their mother again. To say that there were worst ways to react was an understatement and he cursed himself for not expecting another train of a shitload of fucking supernatural problems to yet again mess with his life and might lead to him dying again. As much as Dean wanted to tell the Son of satin that to go fuck himself and go find someone else to deal with this shut he knew he couldn’t this was his messed-up life.

 

So, it was on the race to find Crowley’s daughter before anyone else, Just Sam and Dean Winchester and Jack. With Dean behind the wheel, Sam riding shotgun, Jack, The Nephilim in the back seat, with trunk full of kicking supernatural butt, weapons in a hidden compartment of the trunk and ahead of them the next road to another messed up chapter in the lives of Sam and Dean Winchester.


	2. To Get Lucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Boys get Lucky but is it too late?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a little disappointed at the hits for the first chapter and the lack of guessing, kudos bookmarks or comments. But It is my first fanfic for supernatural so I shall hope that with each update it will be more popular. I will also allow people to continue to guess which thought belongs to who. post your guesses in chapter 1 comments please.  
> I don't own supernatural or its characters.  
> Except i own Carey.  
> Enjoy!!

“Okay so how do we find this chick?” Dean asked aloud as the started down the road. “I mean need to know which way to go.”

 

 “Jack did this vision say where she might be?” Sam asked to the back-seat passenger.

 

“No, just what she looked like.” Stated Jack.

 

“What about her name?” asked Sam his laptop out hoping to narrow down where this girl could be.

 

“No.” stated Jack.

 

“And the angels don’t know where she could be?” asked Dean.

 

“Correct.” Stated Jack.

 

“And they don’t know her name either?” Dean asked Jack again.

 

“Let me check…………………………………………………….no it doesn’t look like it.”

 

“Okay then we have time to get you ready.” Stated Dean.

 

“Get me ready for what?” asked Jack puzzled.

 

“To fight the angels and demons Jack, we can’t trust your powers yet they are still not stable.” Answered Sam.

 

“We don’t have time my cousin needs us now!”

 

“What use would you be to her if you can’t protect her Jack, right now no one knows where to find her, meaning right now she is safe.” Replied Dean.

 

Jack begrudgingly nodded seeing Dean and Sam’s point.

 

But let first know more about the vision.” Dean said pulling the car over to the side of the road.  they were 5 miles away from the bunker, and he saw no point in going back.

 

“What else do you wish to know?” asked Jack.

 

“Were there any, trees, plants anything behind her?” Sam inquired.

 

“I can show you what I saw.” Stated Jack.

 

“Okay let’s do that.” Said Dean. Sam looked at him like he just grew a third head. “Is there a problem Sammy?” Dean asked Sam.

 

“Uh, yeah Dean there is.” Stated Sam like the problem was obvious.

 

“What’s the problem here?” Questioned Dean.

 

“Let’s see Dean there are a couple. First one is didn’t we just say we don’t know what Jack could do yet and that they were unpredictable.” Replied Sam.

 

“Yeah in battle, Sam the kid needs to get a grasp on his powers because how will he be able to fight and use his powers if he doesn’t learn both. He will never understand what he can do unless he practices.” Dean answered looking at Sam.

 

“If I might say something from what Dean is saying it seems like it is important for me not only to know how to fight without my power but to also learn what I’m able to do. So it is good to test my powers when someone life doesn’t depend on it, where it is okay for me to mess up because then I can try again. Is that a correct assessment?” Jack asked.

 

“Yeah, okay I see the point but maybe your first try shouldn’t be on humans.” Observed Sam.

 

“Sam there really isn’t another option beside we might see something the kids could have missed.” Dean stated. Sam sighed seeing no way to argue this anymore.

 

“Okay, go for it Jack.” Sam said a little put off.

 

“Alright kid hit us.” Dean said. Jack nodded and closed his eyes concentrating on what was seen and sending it to the two Winchesters. He then touched both their fore heads and the image appeared to both Winchesters.  The young woman had a slight wave in her hair where some of the hair which was shorter in the front made some hair wings. Her light brown hair fell a little past her shoulders and was medium brown with Same natural mix of light color she had big brown eyes where if you looked close the light made it look like her iris had flecks of gold in it. She had no make up on it seemed and it fit her. The natural look suited her. Long thick eyelashes framed her brown eyes.  She was wearing a red top one arm across to the opposite shoulder showed a wristband which had a symbol on it. The image of her looked like it came from a photo because she was posing. In the background behind her there was patches of melted snow there was a squirrel in the background, a grey one. Jack removed his hands from the brothers.

 

“Okay we can narrow it down now, grey squirrel means United States, melting snow means a region where it snows so that narrows it down. I saw a symbol on her wrist on a wrist band of some kind.” Dean said.

 

“Way ahead of you on the symbol,” Sam said typing into his laptop. “okay I entered what the symbol looked like and the color of the wrist band and I found a match.” Sam said clicking on a picture of a match to the wrist band in the picture, it opened to a site about a charity ride that takes place in Connecticut.

 

“Great we found her then.” Jack gleefully remarked.

 

“Slow down Jack, we narrowed down the state which is still a lot to go on but the way the image looked it looked like a picture for an article or newspaper.” Dean observed.

 

“Okay let’s see maybe we can figure out what type of story and……………...”

 

“Her eyes.” Interrupted Jack cutting off what Sam was saying.

 

“What about her eyes kid, they were big………….” Dean started.

 

“No,” Jack said interrupting again “it was her soul reflected in her eyes she seemed sad, heart loss of a death of someone she loved, there was also shame or guilt like she blamed herself for something.”

 

“Well she probably survived something that caused the death of someone or people she loved and she feels guilty for living, she might have survivors guilt.” Dean said.

 

“It looked like it was not recent.” Jack supplied.

 

 

 “Okay Sammy look for articles in Connecticut about a survivor of something deadly but the article is about an anniversary of it or something. One survivor a girl.” Dean instructed.

 

“Well there is local paper for one town, a story on a serial murder that is still killing, at each kill site is a distinct sulfur smell.” Sam contributed.

 

“Okay so we found a case where there is a demon.” Dean stated.

 

“Yeah it kills everyone who lives in the house, no survivors except for one girl who is now 19 years old but at the time she was 9.” Added Sam.

 

“What town Sammy?” Dean asked.

 

“South Hartford Patch is what the paper is called news around South Hartford, Connecticut. Is what the banner above the article says.”

 

“Alright then to South Hartford.”

 

“Hold on Dean we don’t even know if it is her yet.”

 

“Sammy there is a case, people are dying because of a demon. Look we did a good job, we narrowed down the state the girl is in. plus this might be her.” Dean argued.

 

“Question what is the girl’s name?” asked Jack.

 

“The article says her name is Carey Sage, and…according to the police report I just pulled up about her family’s murder it says her full name is Carey Darla Sage.” Answered Sam.

 

“Okay let’s head for Connecticut and Sammy will keep searching articles to see if we can find the picture of her and if we pass by South Hartford we take care of the demon problem which will give Jack here to learn about ganking demons.” Dean suggested to the car.

 

“I think that’s a good plan Dean.” Sam said.

 

“Sammy do we know what Carey looks like does the article have a picture of her?” asked Dean.

 

“Yeah it has a current picture of…holy crap.”

 

“What is wrong Sam.?” Asked Jack to the youngest Winchester brother.

 

“Sammy what is it?” asked Dean.

 

Instead of answering Sam turned his laptop around so Jack and Dean could see Dean glanced at it swerved the impala a bit. When he got his baby back in control his eyes kept switching from looking at the road to what was shown on the laptop. Jack was shocked but quickly recovered looking like the cat that got the canary.  

 

 “That’s her.” Jack stated simply.

 

“Uh yeah that is Carey….” Sam started.

 

“No freaking way.” Exclaimed Dean. “Son of a bitch that is”

 

 “ my cousin.” Jack said simply finishing the sentence.

 

“I was going to say that is freaking amazing because we just found Crowley’s daughter” Dean stated grinning at the image that was in the vision.

 

“Yeah we found her but how much longer till the angels or demons find her as well.” Inputted Sam.

 

Dean increased the speed of the impala in response to Sam’s observation.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The trip took 4 hour and 45 minutes thanks to Dean’s driving they were outside the town of South Hartford Police Station dressed in there fed get up. With Jack right behind them they went right to the front desk. A young woman in her early thirties looked up and smiled. “May I help you?”

 

“Yes, I’m special agent Larson this is my partner agent Smith were from the FBI. We’re looking for Eddie West.” Said Sam. A man come forward at this.

 

“Thanks Ashley I will take it from here.” He told the woman who must be Ashely.

 

“Of course, Sheriff.” She replied. The man who was the Sheriff led the boys away from Ashley’s desk.

 

“I’m Sheriff Eddie West, what may I ask is this about agents?”

 

“Were here about the sulfur serial murder case.” Answered Dean.

 

“And what about the kid.?” The Sheriff asked one eyebrow raised at Jack.

 

“My son, in cases where a victim is close to my son’s age I bring him along to make the victims more comfortable.” Dean answered.

 

“If you don’t mind me asking agent Smith how old are you?”

 

“Jack was born when I was 14. But I don’t believe that matters Sheriff.” Dean pointily said. Sheriff Eddie looked a bit ashamed and cleared his throat.

 

“Right sorry agent Smith, wasn’t any of my business this way.” He said gesturing for them to follow. He led them to his office then closed the door muffling the sounds of the bustle of the police station. “It’s about time the feds came to take over 15 years this guy has been loose.” The sheriff said looking at the three of them while pulling out some folders bounded together.

 

“Yes, it is we have been briefed on the case but tell us a little more.” Sam replied trying to get to the point.

 

“Don’t know how much you know about it but it is the strangest thing, doors are locked no sign of forced entry, the victims are stabbed and at least one member of each family is left with one their own knifes right through the heart, and only those individuals finger prints on it, at first we thought the first two were murder suicides but by the third there were all identical same crime scene, same cause of death and every last one , and all of them  had heavy sulfur at each scene. That plus the fact that some of the details were never released to the public, everything pointed to every murder being the work of the same killer. 11 murders in 15 years.  7 of them here in South Hartford, seem to make our force the lead on this guy.”

 

“Sheriff now is it true that there was only ever one person who survived, Carey Sage?” Dean asked with this the Sheriff sighed.

 

“Yeah she was 9 years old at the time she and the family dog who was outside at the time.”

 

“How do you know the family dog was outside?” Sam asked.

 

“Carey told us.” The Sheriff answered.

 

“We would like to talk to Carey if you don’t mind Sheriff.” Dean said.

 

“Yeah sure she is moving into the house.” He said.

 

“The house her family was murdered in?” Dean inquired.

 

“Yeah the same house. She was being taken care of by her dad’s sister and she got a house in town so not uproot the poor kid. She died a little bit after Carey’s 18th birthday from cancer. The aunt kept the house up for Carey since everything her family owned was hers. Her family stuff is still there, her Aunt didn’t want to do anything until Carey was up to it. She is just adding her things from the Aunt’s house to it. I will give you agents the address and I will give a heads up to Carey.”

 

“Sheriff one more question what happened to the dog?” Sam asked.

 

“Died a couple years ago poor Carey was heartbroken from it. That dog was the only other thing living in that house that made it out of alive. Why do you ask agent?” the Sheriff asked suddenly on alert.

 

“Just wondering Sheriff, you know to see if Carey had anyone to lean on or connect to about her family’s murder.” Sam answered. His answer seemed to appease the Sheriff.

 

 

* * *

 

 

When they arrived at the house Carey was nowhere to be seen.

 

“I have a bad feeling about this.” Dean said. His feeling was confirmed from the high pitch scream the ripped through the silence.

 

“That came from around back.” Yelled Sam sprinting towards the backyard by the drive way, Dean right behind him. Jack quickly followed deciding to stay out of the way. They saw Carey corned by one person knife in hand.

 

“It’s a demon.” Jack told them and it was all they needed to know with ruby’s knife that sprang into action.

 

“Imagine my luck when I found out that the one who got away would be Crowley’s daughter.” The demon said.

 

“Help.” Screamed Carey as the knife was brought down upon her.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Sneak peek as to what future chapter hold New chapters will be up soon

 

“That’s my Dad I have seen him before.”

 

“when they weren’t looking I changed the spell.” “To do what?” “bring back someone blood related.”

 

“Where were you when we needed you, we were facing the darkness.”

 

“What was that, cause it tried to kill me!”

 

“Amara?” “Hello Dean.”

 

“Cas never told you about the bond, did he?” He said we share a more profound bond then him and Sam.”

 

“No you won't cause Jack, Dean and Sam will stop you and kick your ass.”

 

“Why do I have to? What if I don’t want to rule Hell, What then?”

 

“Carey That would be your Mother.”

 

"I love him and need him."

 

"Well?" "You have a deal."

 

"I love you and I will get you back."

 

"So wait God knew, he knew that I would be born and created a way to bring back a dead demon an angel."

 

"Dean what did you do? What have you done?" "I did what I had to." 

 

"Wait my brother fell in love with one of his creations?" 

 

"Carey Don't!" 

 

"She's dead!"

Can't wait to see you readers ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohhh cliff hanger sorry about that if you hate cliff hangers.  
> any way two things  
> 1\. should I do previouskys, would you guys like that let me know in the comments section  
> 2\. I guess I should have said that I would love feedback on this work so that i can improve it so comments, kudos, bookmarks, and or subscribes will be very welcomed until next update.


End file.
